Mages and Witch Hunters
by Sakura-Fiction
Summary: When a witch with mysterious powers brings a group of powerful mages from Fiore to Death City, where if you have magic, you are automatically a witch! Join Maka assume team Natsu are a group of witches in 'Mages and Witch Hunters.' discontinued until further notice
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I Know I Saw Magic

There, standing in all it's glory was the one and only Death Weapon Meister Academy. Sitting in the quiet classroom were The main characters of this story are tuning out or listening to Professor Stein's boring and disgusting lecture about dissecting squids. Our two Meisters Maka and Black*Star were currently in a heated argument about hair colors.

" Who the hell has purple hair!?" Black*Star questioned a little bit too loudly. Poor extra characters with their grey blob bodies must be holding their ringing ears.

" _You _ have blue hair! How is that possibly natural?" Maka retorted, hoping not to lose a debate on something silly like hair to someone extremely stupid like Black*Star.

"Hey, we're in an anime. Of course my blue hair is natural." Black*Star stated, clearly breaking the fourth wall.

Maka let out an angered growl and pouted childishly, crossing her arms across her flat chest to fit the act. Soul, who was sitting to Maka's left with a bored expression on his face, sighed and shook his head in disapproval.

" Not cool Maka. So not cool." Soul said while Black*Star began ranting about how he'll surpass God and whatever.

Maka grasped Soul as he transformed into a scythe. The weapon/meister duo were on a mission to take out a powerful kishan that has been disturbing villagers in a peaceful town a few miles away from the DWMA.

" Lord Death had said this kishan is being controlled by a witch. So, this one'll be tougher than the ones we usually take care of. Since It's going to be powerful, we need to stay focused." Maka rambled to Soul, who only heard half of what she said. The duo approached a large kishan with a plump belly, sharp teeth, black wings, purple beady eyes, and blood running down it's long and sharp grey nails. To describe the beast in few words: This kishan was butt ugly.

Maka charged and swung Soul around the kishan's neck (let's name him Billy) wanting to kill it right then and there with a swift decapitation. But things didn't go as plan when Bill dodged the attack, raising his bloody claw to cut his prey in half. Maka used Soul's blade as a shield to avoid being cut to shreds. Using some new found momentum, Maka lifted herself into the air, using Soul as a steady poll, and roundhouse kicked Billy in the nose, well if he had one.

Billy staggered back letting out an ear piercing screech as Maka let out a chuckle, readying herself to take Billy's soul. " _MAKA!"_ Soul shouted, aattempting to warn Maka about the attack the kishan had for her. Billy came zooming in and punched Maka right in gut, sending her flying across the forest at super speed. Soul transformed out of his weapon form only to get smacked upside the head with a thick tree branch which knocked him out immediately. Maka slammed into a tree and started to cough up blood once her back made contact with the bark. Her sight went fuzzy but just in time Maka saw a flash of blue hair. Then pink hair. Then Red hair. Then midnight blue hair. Then blond hair. Finally, Maka thought she was crazy because there flying above her were two cats with wings! Billy looked at his new opponents with a lopsided sadistic grin.

"** SKY DRAGON... ROOOOOOOOOAR! "**

Maka watched as the little girl with blue hair blasted wind from her mouth, hurling Billy into trees, breaking them in the process. It looked like the others were positioning themselves for battle. Suddenly, Maka's eyes became heavy and her eye lids shut, blocking her emerald green eyes from witnessing the battle yet to happen.

"M-magic. They're _WITCHES..." _

**Hello readers of Fanfiction! I'm Sakura-Fiction and this is my first story. If you otakus or weaboos have noticed, this is a CROSSOVER! **

**The crossover is Fairy Tail and Soul Eater.**

**Thanks if you read it! Here's a digital cupcake for you. I'll start writing the next chapter once I get at least 5 reviews. Ok, that's it. BYE-NEE! **

** - Sakura**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm Going to Take Your Soul

**Moonwolf121: You are actually the only review that gave me advice to make this story better! Thank you. You now get a digital cupcake. I now know how to spell Kishin right so thanks. And I'll remember to prove there is a time skip or location change. I actually put underscores when I wrote it, I now know can't. **

**JurassicFiction: Your telling me about my grammar and your own typed review has mistakes. *wink* No digital cupcake for you!**

**Potatotheumbreon: Yes, sadly poor Billy had died. T.T **

* * *

Maka's eyes fluttered open, taking in the scenery around. She was laying on a broken tree, which must have fallen during the battle against Billy. Maka turned to glance at Soul, expecting a ugly visible bump poking out of his untamed albino hair, but it didn't seem to be there. Maka also didn't feel any pain on her back even after colliding with a tree last night.

Maka's eyes landed on a beautiful women with scarlet hair who was currently in the middle conversation with a busty blond.

"- I definitely do not understand this world. But I do know we are no longer in Magnolia." Scarlet said.

Maka begin looking around at the assumed witches. Pinky was currently tossing Billy's soul up and down with a thoughtful look on his face. The blue cat that flew above Maka once again with a look of terror on its small and cute cat face.

"OOOOOOOOOOOH NO! NATSU'S THINKING, WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE HIS HEAD EXPLODES!"

It seemed the others didn't notice the cat's random out burst and went on about the wierd land they were suddenly in. However, Natsu, or Pinky whatever you like, seemed very hurt by the flying feline's statement. The midnight blue haired guy, who for some reason didn't have a shirt on said something to make Natsu's body engulf in flames. This action made Maka believe they were witches even more.

"SHUT UP ICE PRINCESS!"

"WHO'S GONNA MAKE ME FLAME FOR BRAINS!?"

And with that Pinky and Stripper began to fight and continue to through insults at each other. Maka slowly got up only to get a face full of cleavage because Blondie was so busty!

"Look you guys! She's awake! Hello my name's Lucy and my friends fighting are Gray and Natsu, the cute little girl sleeping by that tree is Wendy, the girl in armor behind me is Erza, and the flying cats are Happy and Carla. So, what's your name?" Lucy asked while extending her arm so Maka can shake it. Soul then got up and eyed all the people eyeing him and Maka with suspicious glares.

Maka was a DWMA student who's duty was to collect 99 kishin souls and a witche's soul had found herself in a situation where she was surrounded by 5 witches, though she didn't think boys could witches, well unless they're like Free, but all Maka was thinking was witches. Maka did shake Lucy's hand, only to pull her blond hair and slam her on a tree.

"Soul, transform!" Maka ordered as Soul silently turned into a scythe in Maka's hand. Maka let out a battle cry that could rival Goku when doing Kami Hami Ha. Maka brought Soul down, ready to cut Lucy in half, but a certain scarlet beauty requiped a sword in time to stop Maka from murdering Lucy.

"Erza!" Lucy let out a happy whimper.

Natsu, obviously enraged burst his right hand in flames, ready to burst the living daylights out of the flat chested dirty blond known as Maka.

"We save your life from a butt ugly monster because you were out of commission and you repay us by trying to kill Lucy!?"

The rest of Team Natsu was surprised that Natsu even knew that commission was a word. He will get rewarded later for knowing such vocabulary in his dense head. But right now there was a problem so rewards could wait. Maka let out a sigh, buffing out her chest to look big and mighty. She had quite a scary expression filled with some pride in there. Maka looked serious.

" You are_ WITCHES, _therefore... I must take your soul!"

* * *

**Hey again! Since I had nothing to do today, I submitted the next chapter. I was definitely bored, so here's Chapter 2. I'll probably be posting like crazy until Monday, which when school starts. I'll try to undate as often as a can. But then again, I must keep up with 3 Pre AP classes.**

**Ok, virtual cupcake for those who read. R&R**

**BYE-NEE!**

** -Sakura**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: How They Arrived

* * *

Carla glared at Maka full disgust. First Team Natsu helped her and her albino friend, then Wendy healed them, and now Maka is trying to kill them. Definitely not the way you thank people who save your life.

"We are not _witches. _We are members of the Fairy Tail Guild in Magnolia, Fiore. Calling us witches is a false misunderstanding. We are mages! People with unlimited amount of magic power." Carla rudely snapped at the dirty blond haired meister.

Maka stared at the white cat, clearly confused. If they were not witches, then how can they have magic? Maka loosened her grip on Soul as he transformed back into his body. Soul placed his hands in his pocket and sighed.

"If your not witches from this world like you claim you aren't, then how did you end up here?" Maka questioned. The gang exchanged looks and Gray stepped up (still not wearing clothes).

"Well..." Gray started.

_**Flashback Time:**_

___Team Natsu were currently on a mission to find and defeat a runaway mage with strange teleportation magic. Apparently this mage was making people disappear. The weird thing about the mage was she constantly made squirrels do her bidding, she had squirrel ears and buck teeth. So Team Natsu went to the the town Winster, the place Squil the witch was last seen. _

_ Happy and Carla eventually found Squil. Of course, Natsu didn't think at all and blasted Squil with a Fire Dragon Roar the second he saw her. The team began hitting Squil with a series of attacks._

**_"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!_**

**_SKY DRAGON ROAR!_**

**_HEAVEN'S WHEEL!_**

**_ICE MAKE LANCE!_**

**_SAGITTARIUS!_**

**_AYE!_**

**_Really Happy?"_**

_Thinking that Squil was defeated, Erza went to retrieve Squil's body to bring her to the Magic Council. However, plans changed when Squil had placed a portal under Team Natsu, making them all fall into a forest. After recovering from the fall, Wendy watched as the butt ugly kishin we knew as Billy punched Maka across the forest. Feeling the need to help the now helpless meister, Wendy, with the rest of Team Natsu behind her, ran and brutally destroyed Billy._

_**End of Flashback**_

__Thankfully, Maka and Soul understood the situation Team Natsu was in. The flat chested meister bounced up and grinned. Obviously Maka had an idea in mind.

"Well then, we'll take you to Lord Death! He'll know what to do... hopefully."

And with that, Team Natsu followed Maka and Soul to their next destination. Death City, home of the DWMA!

**Elo! Here is Chapter 3, and I hope you enjoy. Chapter 4 should come out later today.**

**That's it. BYE-NEE!**

**R&R and here's a virtual cupcake for those who read!**

** -Sakura**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Welcome to Death City

* * *

The walk back to Death City usually takes a few hours. But when you have a hungry dragon slayer, a stripper, a monster, and a talkative cat, the journey might feel like days or even years. And to top it all off, Carla continued to glare at Maka full of disgust. Honestly, Maka couldn't take it anymore. Soul however, became buddy-buddy with the group of mages because they were cool. Not as cool as him of course.

Lucy and Wendy talked quietly along with Erza unlike a certain group of boys. Natsu whined because he was hungry, Gray complained it was too hot, and Happy went along making people more grumpy then they already were. Maka had to fight the urge to Maka Chop all the members of Team Natsu. Even though they had confirmed they were not evil witches from this world, Maka still felt uneasy around the group of mages.

"I'M SO HUNGRY~!" Natsu whined for the thousandth time since the journey started. Erza glared at Natsu, making the rest of Team Natsu flinch at her scary glare. Erza then crossed her arms with a sigh.

"Food would be nice. I am craving for some strawberry cake."

Happy flew above the traveling group and snickered. "Oh Erza, you're ALWAYS craving strawberry cake!" Happy commented which earned him an armored punch in the face from the terrifying Titania.

'Gosh, this is such a violent group...' Maka thought as Soul repeatedly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yo, tiny tits. Can't you see we're here?" Soul questioned.

**MAKA CHOP!**

Soul now laid in front of the first out of many stair steps reaching to the DWMA with a deep bookmark in his scalp thanks to the dictionary Maka slammed on his head. Team Natsu looked in awe at the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Just like in chapter 1, the DWMA stood in all it's glory under the creepy sun that was setting to reveal a just as creepy moon. Lucy stared at the symmetrical academy. Speaking of symmetry...

After climbing up the stairs of doom with a tired team and Maka and Soul who didn't break a sweat. Probably from getting up the stairs for so many years. At the top of the stairs was none other than Death the Kid, son of Lord Death."

"Maka, Soul. Welcome back. It seems you have visitors." Kid said quite sophisticatedly.

Kid looked at the newcomers behind Maka and Soul.

Pink hair- strange

Stripping boy-strange

Flying cats- strange

3 girls- only thing not strange

Kid then looked at Gray, who didn't have his shirt, and saw the blue Fairy Tail emblem on the left side of his chest. He then looked at the others and found their emblems as well. Kid's right eye twitched...

" UNSYMMETRICAL! Disgusting. Where is Liz and Patty when I need to dispose of trash!?"

Erza slowly walked closer to Kid, glaring at him with rage. The other members of Team Natsu quickly hid behind each other, failing each time to hide themselves. Wendy clung on to Lucy with Carla squished between the two of them with a poker face, Gray and Natsu hid behind Maka and Soul, and Happy took protection in Natsu's scarf.

"_ Did you just call us trash?" _Erza questioned in a soft but terrifying voice. It seemed just in time the twin pistols Liz and Patty came right to Kid's side asking about the scary red head in front of him.

Erza requiped a sword in her hand slowly walking to Kid.

"Liz, Patty, transform!" Kid ordered as Liz and Patty became Pistols in his hand.

Lucy stared at kid, realizing those girls are just like Soul. They both had the ability to turn into weapons. Seeing as a battle was about to happen with the furious Titania versus a stranger. But do to Maka's expression he must be strong.

Maka smiled sheepishly at the scared Team Natsu.

"Welcome to Death City..."

* * *

**Elo.**

**I was going to post this chapter yesterday but it got deleted. I was also a little sad.**

**I didn't get ANY reviews for Chapter 3 and I lost one follow (T.T)**

**Definitely not what I expected, but anyway, school starts tomorrow so updates will be slower.**

**That's it. R&R**

** -Sakura**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Here is Professor Stein

* * *

Swords and magical bullets clashed as Erza and Kid duked it out in front of the DWMA. Erza requiped fast light armor after armor and weapon after weaon. Kid was surprised by the scarlet's magic and mentally told himself to look further into detail of the requip mage's power. The poor academy lost its spikes and symmetrical form from Erza, who was slashing away at her young reaper of an opponent.

Maka was also surprised. Death the Kid, son of Lord Death himself, was having a hard time. Even though he was able to dodge each attack that was thrown at him, you could see the sweat beading down his black hair with white stripes into his face. Erza then quickly requiped into her Flight Armor and swiftly slammed her weapon into his stomach.

Team Natsu, Maka, and Soul all cringed as Kid flew into one of the lovely white columns. Erza walked over to Kid's beaten up form with a simple sword in her hand. Titania's eyes glowed red as a terrifying aura covered her. The armored warrior sighed at broken down repear and motioned Wendy to come heal him.

Liz and Patty transformed out of their weapon for to check on their meister. Never before has he lost so miserably to any one he's ever fought.

Stein, who to no surprise, had been watching the whole battle unfold in his chair with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He was amused to say the least. With a group of powerful mages like the gang of mages in front of them, it was good they were no foes. Unless Maka tricked them here to take their souls. Though he was positive Maka would've took the souls on the first encounter.

"Professor Stein! How long have you here?" Maka questioned, looking at the teacher who inspected the Fairy Tail wizards from their emblems to souls.

Soul however, noticed Stein once he wheeled in on his chair uncooly and fell. He thought everyone noticed it and chose to not mention what he thought everyone was aware with. The Soul Eater gang and Professor Stein watched intensely as Wendy healed Kid, making him look brand new. Almost like he never battled against Erza.

Wendy sighed and wiped the sweat of her small forehead. She already felt her magic drain. Erza sure did a number on Death's son.

"Well it seems we indeed have guests. Kid, Liz, Patty, do me a favor and bring our guests to your father. Don't forget to explain the situation." Stein ordered. Kid nodded as he motioned Team Natsu to follow him.

Happy flew above everyone with Carla by his side snickering and stating how Kid learned his lesson to not mess with Erza. After that group entered the crumbling academy, Stein turned to Mak and Soul with a serious expression. Maka knew exactly what he'd say.

"You do have a mission now. Not about the group of powerful magic users you brought from another dimension, but a witch that some students had encountered with. Her name is... Squil." Stein told the meister and weapon duo.

* * *

Lord Death stared happily at the mages from Fairy Tail. They had all described how the got here with the craziest details. They indeed, are an interesting group of wizards.

* * *

**. Elo! I'm back and bringing you chapter 5. Originally, this chapter would've been called Titania VS Death the Kid. Buuuuuuuut! If I did that the chapter would be super short. Plus someone asked me to make this a little longer ;)**

**Speaking of stories, I'll be making a Fairy Tail AU story pretty soon once I have the story plot all together. So I'll be taking a short break from this story. Don't worry! I'll still update but it will be slower then slow. But the story will be called Rebels, so look forward to that.**

**Ok, now, first week of school was fine and I want to interact with the readers of this story. So, not only leave a review, but tell me about your first week of school if you started.**

** Sorry for the long authors note but hey, virtual cupcake for those who read.**

**BYE-NEE!**

** -Sakura**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The End Special

* * *

Maka tapped her foot impatiently. Girls just take too long to get ready. These weapons and made the stereotype of girls taking to long a reality!

Lucy and Liz were working on their make-up.

Erza and Tsubaki were still picking out dresses, (Erza was stylish but picky).

And Patty who was curly Wendy's hair.

Then there was Maka with a scowl on her face wearing simple light pink lip gloss, unnoticeable eyeshadow, and a plain purple dress. Maka sighed, they had an announcement to make in 30 minutes! She doubted they would make it time.

Maka sighed in defeat and left the room to check up on the boys. Let me tell it was a little bit more sane. They were fully dress and no matter how much Maka would deny it later, they looked hot.

Gray wasn't even wearing a shirt, just the dress pants and shoes. Natsu and Black*Star had unbuttoned vest suits (Natsu was hotter hehehe), Kid looked professional, and Soul looked as cool as he could. Well, at least they were ready.

###

Lord Death stood on the stage with a who knows what emotion on his face (obviously cheerful, you can see it in the eyes). He deeply cleared his throat, catching the attention of the audience.

"Welcome, Welcome! Special thanks to ya' readers, sticking with us for 5 chapters. But this announcement is pretty depressing... we can't go on like this. Sadly everything must come to an end. Anime, our acting, even life. One of these certain failures is this story and-"

Lord Death didn't even finish his sentence when Natsu jumped onto the stage and grinned widly. Maka growled, this action wasn't in the script, were these mages known for messing everything up and doing what they want?

"So what if this isn't a story anymore. It was awsome and the readers enjoyed it so it's worth it right?" Natsu said proudly. This chapter sure is breaking the fourth wall...

Erza applauded, proud of Natsu's speech, remembering how he never got his prize for knowing the word commission, though with a dense head like his he probably forgot anyway. Lord Death jumped in front of Natsu and waved.

"YEAH! As celebrational goodbye, our amazing cast will sing you a song. HIT IT!"

Stein pressed a button and upbeat but a slow melody played.

Lucy- "Wow, we're not in Edolas" Lucy sings.

"No, no, no, no" Happy and Carla say in the melody.

Maka-" At first I thought you we're witches, but now we can be frieeends."

"You assumed we were witches" Carla reminded.

Liz and Patty- " Well thanks, Well thanks. Goodbye, Goodbye. We had fun tonight!"

Tsubaki-"Maybe, we'll see you soooon..."

Happy snickers from above. " Oh please,we'll NEVER see each other again!" He said which earned him a paw in the face by Carla.

Wendy-" It's been fun thanks for having us

Lucy- "Even though you tried to kill us once

Natsu- "Man there's no fire in this place." Salamander said as he rubbed his deflating belly.

Gray- "Whatever Flame Brain, just get it home"

"WHAT YOU CALL ME?!

YOU HEARD ME ULTRA FOOL!

YOU WANNA GO!?

I DON'T WANNA GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU!

STUPID!"

And with that Natsu and Gray began their daily fight.

Black*Star- I was so awesome, it's a shame you have to go!" Black*Star sang off key while dramatically throwing his hands on the air.

Erza and Kid- "IT'S FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"

Everyone falls onto ridiculous poses and beam the crowd smiles. This was fun, they all were sweating as if they'd been in the desert for 10 years, well not including Natsu. The gang give hugs, high fives, and glances. It has been an eventful week. A fun one at that.

The fun ended before it was able to start. Squil sadisticly grinned, looking down at the Soul Eater and Fairy Tail gangs. This was indeed the right time for every single plan possible. Make a new future.

"Uno Nemtrium." Squil muttered under her breath as a large dark purple magic circle appeared under our main characters.

* * *

**Elo!**

**I thought I could do it but I can't, I'm sorry but I failed you, Mages and Witch Hunters will be discontinued. **

**I've exceeded so much writers block that I don't know what to do with this story. And I'm sorry I might've disappointed you by not only ending the story so quickly but leaving it at a cliffhanger. **

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**If you stop following the story I understand, cause it'll never be updated! ... unless 1 year later after despair I FINALLY know what to do! But hey, at least I left a chapter instead of a sad authors note that misleads you.**

**Sorry again but hey, check out my story Rebels that is updated weekly (maybe 2-weekly...) I'll also work on cute drabble one shots, look forward to it!**

**Thanks for sticking by fanreaders!**

**-Sakura**

* * *

**Black*Star- Honestly I am the greatest, the one that will surpass-**

**Sakura- Black*Star shut up, we gotta end this.**

**Maka- Sakura-Fiction does not own us or the Fairy Tail and Soul Eater franchise.**

**Natsu- That's right she don't! Ima' leave when I wanna!**

**Lucy- Natsu, we signed a contract.**

**Happy- What Contract?**

**Patty- The one saying we'll do whatever the author writes, hahaha giraffe giraffe!**

**Happy- Woah, this girl as weird as Lucy!**

**Lucy- Hey!**

**Natsu- Happy, don't insult my Luce, no matter how weird she is.**

**Lucy- Hey again! And since when was I yours?**

**Happy- Cause you liiiiiiiiiiiiike each other!**

**Carla- Shut up tomcat!**

**Happy-Waaaaaaaah! CARLA, CALL ME MY NAME PLEEEEEEEEASE!**

**Erza- Goodbye readers, followers, writers, artist, critics, otakus, weaboos, blonds, red heads, Kimberly, Death City, Sakura-Fiction-**

**Sakura- I'll use you again.**

**Liz- What about us?**

**Sakura- ... nah.**

**Wendy- Goodbye Mages and Witch Hunters!**

**BYE-NEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

You readers are the best! Ily! Check out Rebels! Thanks for sticking with me! BYE MAGES AND WITCH HUNTERS!


End file.
